Life on the Enterprise
by StarfleetCmdr42
Summary: Points of view of crew members on the Enterprise about the relationship between Captain Picard and Doctor Crusher. Written for gypsygem. Characters and places belong to Paramount.


_**Life on the Enterprise**_

Alyssa

I'm so happy for the Captain and Doctor Crusher. I always knew they were meant to be together. Even if it was just routine, you could tell so much from the way they interacted with each other. The Captain would often seem a little distracted, and there were many small hints from Doctor Crusher when he was around. You didn't even have to look that closely, their actions practically screamed "Love!" to everyone around apart from themselves. It's not really general knowledge that they're together yet, but I can tell. Captain Picard is less hesitant than before, and he visits more often: he used to have to be dragged down to sickbay. And Doctor Crusher seems a lot happier. Not in an overt way, just small things: she smiles more often, actually leaves when her shift ends. I know she only does that when she has plans. She also, miraculously, seems to have more patience. This relationship is definitely doing her good.

I may be loyal to Doctor Crusher, but I still kept Counsellor Troi updated with plenty of gossip from the Captain's rare visits to sickbay. But I think Deanna can live without this piece of information. I don't really want to test the new limits of Doctor Crusher's patience.

Data

Data had noticed that recently, the Captain didn't seem to be fully focused on their current mission. They were only mapping a mostly unexplored area of space, but the Captain had always given his full attention to every one of their missions. It was most unusual. He also noticed that the Captain's lack of focus had started when Doctor Crusher had left for a medical symposium. Data found this fascinating; the Doctor had been away before without it causing any problems. Running through the different variables in his mind, Data concluded that the Captain and Doctor's new relationship status was the cause of Captain Picard's distraction. "I cannot understand how a change in relationship could produce this effect on the captain," Data thought to himself. "It is another part of human emotions I do not fully understand." His consol beeped, and he turned to inform Captain Picard of Doctor Crusher's return. The captain was immediately sitting up straighter, and appeared to be more focused. "Fascinating."

Selar

Selar doubted she would ever fully understand human emotions. They were the most illogical she had ever come across. And they were affected by the smallest of things. Before, if Doctor Crusher had been hurt, Captain Picard would enquire about her status over the comm and then ask to be informed when she was being discharged. He would only come down if it was very serious. Now, however, he would come down for even the most minor thing. Today, Doctor Crusher had been injured when a console in one of the labs had shorted out. She had sustained a mild burn on her forearm, nothing that couldn't be treated quickly. But the Captain had felt the need to come down and see for himself. Selar could not understand how a simple change in relationship between Picard and Crusher had resulted in such drastic behavioural changes. As far as she was aware, the Captain had been in love with the Doctor for some time before starting an intimate relationship. There was no discernable reason for such illogical behaviour to start. It only served to take him away from the bridge, and get in her way while she treated Doctor Crusher.

This change in relationship had also resulted in an increase in the gossip surrounding the pair. "Gossip. How illogical."

Deanna

She had kept it from me for a month. A month, and I had no idea. I should have known she was keeping something from me, but her mental shields were obviously better than I had thought. How could she have not told me? You'd think that she would've told her best friend that she was getting married. It's a big thing! And to the Captain as well! That was the biggest shock, that he had actually proposed, and so soon after starting their relationship. I'd have thought he'd be more cautious, take things more slowly. But there's no doubt that this was meant to be. Not even their mental barriers could contain the peace, contentment, and happiness that they are feeling.

Of course, I was mad at first when I found out Beverly had kept the news from me for so long. But I immediately forgave her when she asked me to be her maid of honour.

Geordi

Why did the sensors have to malfunction today? I didn't think tension could be so strong. Captain Picard's been wandering around the bridge since I got here to recalibrate the sensors, breathing down everyone's necks and putting them on edge. The poor ensign at the helm looks like she might crack at any moment. Commander Riker's watching him, probably making sure he doesn't scare everyone away. He hasn't been like this for ages, not since he last argued with Doctor Crusher. This one must have been a big one. At least I get to leave the bridge when I'm done; the rest of the officers have to stay until their shifts are finished. Hopefully it won't last long. They usually make up pretty quickly, accepting that the other has their own views and opinions, and then put it behind them. If it's as big as I think it is though, the senior staff meeting tomorrow might be very uncomfortable.

Once the recalibration is complete, I step into the turbolift and look back at Riker, who's resentfully watching me leave. I just smile as the doors close and wonder if the atmosphere is the same in sickbay.


End file.
